This invention relates to ultrasound imaging systems and more specifically relates to the transmission of data resulting from such systems.
Presently known ultrasound imaging systems generate image data which must be stored in a data base maintained in a storage device remote from the imaging system itself. The transmission of the data requires wires or cables which must be connected from the imaging system to the storage device.
Ultrasound imaging systems frequently are moved from bed to bed in a hospital ward. In such an environment, the wires required for data transmission become entangled in the beds or other equipment in the ward, and generally impede the progress of the ultrasound scanning. This invention solves these problems.